dungeons_dragons_orcsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rulebook
1. Combat The enemies we'll be facing are not mindless, they all have specific behaviors and motivations, they can be reasoned with or negotiated with, and in combat they will do anything and everything just to survive. Taking another's life will not always be easy for the adventurers. Inspired by classic-D&D, though simplified heavily for in-game World of Warcraft-RP. Rather than the standard /roll 100, rolls have been simplified to a more managable /roll 1-20. Roll-rules Combat is turn-based, the Enemies get a turn, then the Players get a turn. Each player has a set amount of Hit-Points, as does each enemy we face. Before attacking, the player must decide how they wish to handle their opponent. Simple Combat When you just wish to perform a basic attack. /Roll 1-20, and the number you roll is how many Hit-Points you strip off your opponent. (NOTE: You may also /Roll 1-20 to heal another character in combat, the amount you roll deciding how many Hit-Points you Restore.) When an enemy attacks, they /roll their attack. The Player may Parry the incoming attack, /Rolling 1-20. The number they roll is how many Hit-Points are subtracted from the Enemy's blow. (Some enemies also Parry) Special Manouver A player may also decide to perform a "special move" towards the enemy, a specific plan rather than a straight-up attack. For instance, a player may choose to use their round to swat the enemy's weapon out of their hands to disarm them, or to push them off a ledge, or attempt to light a fire to even the battlefield. In these circumstances, the player rolls a simple 1-20, how high it is under or below average deciding how effective it is. 2. After-Combat In DDO, Hit-points are consistent. If you lose -10 Hit-points in one battle, you will remain with the same amount of Hit-points for your next battle, unless you rest in-between. Camps & Resting Finding shelter or setting up a camp will naturally restore all hit-points. '''In-character this is done either through simple rest, or by manually mending their wounds. Most of these rest-stops are '''by-design meant to be short and temporary, allowing the adventurers to quickly pack up their bags again and keep questing with their fully-restored health and stats after a casual-RP-session, if they so wish. If the adventurers have already had a long session for the day, they may also choose to set up camp for the night, pausing the Campaign to continue it another day. (If the Players agree, their characters can also go to sleep In-Character and wake up the next morning after a Timeskip, to continue adventuring.) Leaving a Camp to visit other RP-hubs in-between DDO-sessions is fully allowed, and your character may return back to the camp later to join the next DDO-session. Nobody are locked-in or trapped in this Campaign permanently after signing up, but please be commited to have your character return for more than just a single event. 3. Advanced Rules Advantage & Disadvantage During special circumstances, or if your character has been buffed or debuffed, they may be needed to /roll with either an Advantage or a Disadvantage. This works by making the player /roll twice. If rolling with advantage, the highest of the two rolls is used. If rolling with disadvantage, the lowest is used. Examples: A player may roll with Advantage if the Bard has played inspirational music, if they have been magically buffed, if they are about to reach their goal, etc. A player may roll with Disadvantage ''if an enemy has cursed them, if they have lost their weapon and are fighting unarmed, if they are going against their Alignment for the first time, etc. Death and Failure DDO is designed to be challenging, putting the "G" back into "RPG". But there cannot be challenges without risks. But what are the risks? DDO was made with the idea of developing adventurous characters or introducing new ones. ''Sometimes, an untimely death does a quite spectacular job at '''hindering' character-development.'' If the Players find themselves outnumbered and overmanned by the enemy, there is always the possibility to nobly sacrifice your character's life to maybe score your allies a chance at victory or survival. But if you do not wish to kill your character, you will have to live with accepting defeat. Accepting Defeat Not every scenario the Adventurers find will be winnable. When you accept defeat, '''your character will not actually be killed off. ''' Defeat will still have dire consequences for your character. And it will take work from your character to be able to make up for their failure. 'Though, hopefully, this will only serve as another tool to develop RP and characters. '